


Donny

by blacksource



Category: cyberpunk - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21535012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacksource/pseuds/blacksource
Summary: A young man is brutally murdered and brought back by science.
Comments: 1





	1. The beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where everything started!

Just finished work and heading home It is a dark rainy night. After waiting for the bus for a couple of minutes and getting drenched the bus finally arrived and it is damp and cold. A few other people are on the bus with me. A bald guy gets on he is tripping wet and holding his pocket weirdly. He sits behind me as cold shivers go done my spine he eyes me down. I ignore it and wait a few more stops til I get off.  
I hear some noises behind me, the bald guy stands up and BAM I have a knife in my neck. The woman in the front screams and the bus driver smashes the breaks. The bald guy goes flying into the windshield smashing his face through the glass.

I am sitting in my chair holding my neck I can feel the warm blood trip down my hand and throat, the knife punctured my air canal. Coughing blood I don't feel a lot of pain the adrenaline is making me numb. The bus driver rushes to me and calls an ambulance. Bald guy behind him face bloody and broken smashes the driver's face to the ground. Stepping on his head and neck. Looks like he's dead, the bald guy comes closer to me glass shards falling from his face and whispers “Nice glasses!” And pulls the knife out cutting my thought open. I try to scream but the blood is in the way and I only cough. I see him leaving a few seconds later I bleed out and die, holding my neck, laying in my own pool of blood with a head smashed in bus driver next to me.

But this is not the end for me! Or at least I hope so.


	2. Reawakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened after the accident

I hear peeping in the distance, it is dark and cold at least I think it is cold, I can't feel anything.I hear chatter coming closer to me “Activate subject 003”! Sharp pain goes through my head and I see a light. Doctors and scientist are all around me, confusion ensures and I start screaming trying to clench my neck. I can't move my arms or more, so I don't seem to do have any. I hear rapid peeping, the stress and confusion are too much and I pass out. It's dark again, I can still hear sounds.  
Sound 1: “Doctor the subject had a virtual heart attack and passed out. What should we do?”  
Sound 2: “Erase the data and try again but up the dosage of the serum!”   
I feel sharp pain, harder this time and lasts longer than before, I see light.The doctors are chatting again, I try to cry for help but nothing comes out. I feel a tingling sensation in my head “Doctor he seems to be responding better now.”  
A face comes closer and he smiles “Finally my lifelong work will be recognized! Do the planned test and if half are positive, we move on”! I start feeling different sensations and sounds, my vision vanishes for a second and I hear “7/10 tests have been passed”!

Next thing I know I have hands and legs again, It is hard to explain but before I couldn't feel them, but now I do. I am in a bed of some kind, my hands and feet are there but I can't seem to move them. A young woman enters the room:  
“Hey Donny! How are you feeling?” Did I have that kind of name? I try to answer but nothing is coming out, I start panicking and try to hold my neck but it's not working. The woman said to calm down and says everything will be all right, she presses a button and I feel a lot better but I still feel uneasy as if something is behind me, watching me. She comes closer and does something to my neck and I scream “No stop”. The woman answers “Everything is okay now, you are safe now! Do you know where you are”? I say I don't know anything only that my name is Donny? She nods and writes it down “Donny you died and we brought you back, or better we made you again”. I am confused and can't believe what she is telling me. Then I have a flashback, I am in darkness it's cold, I hear glass grumbling and the word ...glasses or something. The woman says “Are you okay Donny? Snap out of it”! I come back to my senses “ I died ?”


	3. New me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donny finds out about himself

It has been five days since I woke up and saw that woman who was very kind to me, her name was Malinda, she is a daughter of one of the doctors. I can move one of my hands and it feels weird, like it's not mine and Malinda hasn't left my side once, she seems to be the one who administers the serum to me, she said it keeps me from going insane? Doesn't matter at the moment what it does to me more importantly, where am I and who or what am I? There are so many questions I want answers to but those have to wait for now. Malinda said I should start my rehabilitation soon, so I would be able to move my legs and other arm.   
It has been 12 days since I woke up, I saw my self for the first time today because I don't know what I used to look like I didn't make much of it but I didn't look like Malinda or the other doctors, I am different they said. I can move my legs and other hand but my left-hand feels more stiff than my right one. One night when I went to sleep I had a bad dream, it was of that flashback I had, the dark and coldness and pain in my neck triggered a reaction from my left hand and a blade came out because it was night no one saw it, I think at least and somehow I managed to push it back in. Every day I discover something new about myself. Malinda said I will start some kind of training soon. I haven't seen sunlight since I woke up but the doctors will take me to the training ground on top. What I have gathered is that this is an underground research facility that is highly guarded. I am not allowed outside my room alone only with the doctors or Malinda.

It has been 24 days, I saw sunlight today for the first time It was bright and warm, It felt energizing but right when I was done enjoying the sun, I had to start my training. They said I had to run to one of the walls, I raced one of the guards and was faster but not by much. Right after the doctors did something to me and said I have to race again but this time one of the vehicles when, I was getting ready to run my legs changed, like physically, they changed form! When I started running I felt so free and fast, the air against my face it felt good and to my surprise I beat the vehicles and by a lot. The doctors were also surprised and Malinda praised me but I had to go back down, when the sun disappeared from my skin I felt a lot weaker, the doctors said it was normal and it's called solarization, I did not know what it meant but supposedly it made me stronger and I can't change my legs anymore, I think the doctors changed me, so I couldn't open them when I want to. Malinda has been taking wonderful care of me, she some times brings me extra sausages from the kitchen but she seems worried, like this time we have shared is going to end soon. I had the same dark dream again but this time it was different, the blade came out as usual but this time my legs changed as well but not like when I was training, they looked more aggressive. When I calmed down and relaxed they turned back to normal but the bed sheets were all torn up, I don't know how I'm going to explain this to Malinda.


	4. The escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unknown forces attack. Donny has to escape.

It has been 47 days since I woke up. I wake up in the middle of the night, I hear slamming and screams coming from the corridor. Malinda rushes into my room with a guy I have never seen before, he looks like a soldier, a gun in his hand, Malinda slammed the door behind them, the screams continue coming from outside the room.  
Malinda: “Donny are you ok? Has anyone come through here before us”?  
Donny: “ Eh yeah I'm fine. What's going on? No you are the first”.  
Malinda: “ There was a breach in the facility. Unknown forces are attacking. We need to get out of here”.  
Soldier: “ Malinda let's go they are close”!  
Malinda: “ Wait we need the serum”.  
Malinda starts gathering the serum that's in the cupboards into a backpack, the soldier comes closer and inspects me.  
Soldier: “What the hell are you? Malinda you sure we have to take him”?  
Malinda: “Yes of course, we need him to get out of here alive”.  
I get out of bed and follow Malinda and the soldier.  
Soldier: “Stay close and don't wonder off ok? I am Bruce by the way a friend of Malinda's”.  
I nod my head and follow them quietly trough the corridor.  
Malinda: “ We need the activation codes for subject 003”!  
Bruce: “ You know we are pretty tight on time right, the barricade won't last for long and the guards are probably dead already”.  
Malinda: “ It won't take long, I promise”.  
We head towards the main lab.  
Malinda uses a bloody access card to open the doors.  
Donny: “Where did you get that”?  
Malinda: “Doesn't matter now, I'll tell you later”  
Malinda rushes to one of the computers and inserts a thumb drive and starts typing something.  
Bruce: “ Come help me move this cabinet”.  
I bush the cabinet with Bruce against the door.  
Malinda: “ Okay I'm done, let's get out of here, there is a backdoor that leads to the elevator”.  
We run to the door when soldiers come rushing out, Bruce pulls me behind a desk and start shooting at them.  
Malinda screams : “Donny take this thumb drive and but it against your neck and say subject 003 accepts the consequences”.  
She slides me the thumb drive, we are still getting shot at. Bruce gets a bullet to the shoulder.  
I do as Malinda said, instantly my legs and hands change, my legs look exactly like when I woke up from that nightmare and my left hand has the blade out but my right hand did not change still it feels different than normal.  
Malinda screams” Donny get us out of here, take those soldiers out, don't be scared you won't get hurt”.  
I breathe in and stay calm, It's as if the gunshots have stopped I look up, and they are still there but slower?  
I stand up and start running toward the soldiers, dodging every bullet like it's nothing. The first guy that gets in my way I slam him into the back wall with my legs, de died instantly when I impacted him with my legs. I cut down both guys on my left with the blade, almost no resistance and the guy on my right scared shit less asks me “What are you”? I grab him by the head and squeeze it like a bug and say proudly “ I am Donny” I keep cutting him with my blade like a madman  
Malinda: “Donny stop! He's already dead, it's okay now, you can stop”.  
I see the sadness in her eyes and calmed down I turn back to normal but my right hand is still weird.  
Malinda: “ You did good Donny but we need to run now”.  
Bruce watches me in total horror as he approaches me holding his gun.  
Bruce “Good job dude”!  
We start running towards the elevator I look back once and it's all a bloody mess, I get nauseous for a sec and hear a beep and suddenly I'm okay, cool as a cucumber. What was that beep I wondered. We get to the elevator, we get in and I see Malinda starts crying, and she quietly said “ Bye dad, I will miss you”! I try to get closer to her but Bruce stops me with an angry glance.  
Bruce : “Give her some space”!  
That was the last time I got to see the lab, when we got out of the elevator a helicopter was waiting for us and when we started flying the research facility exploded behind us.  
It's gone, everything I knew up to know is gone.


	5. Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donny does something very stupid.

We have been flying for some time now. Bruce's injury base been looked at and is not life threatening.  
We land on some skyscraper.  
Malinda takes me in and shows me to my room.  
She told me this is her building. I was shocked.  
Donny: " you must be swimming in money?"  
Malinda looks kinda sad and answers: " My dad owned this. And since he is gone now it's mine. I'll be back later to answer some of your questions you might have. Also here is the bag of serum I took with me. If you start feeling dizzy or hear beeping take the serum."  
She leaves the room looking gloomy. I have never seen her like that before.  
But damn this room looks nice. TV and everything. Also some weird table that looks very high-tech.  
As I am exploring the room I start hearing beeping.  
Voice: "Body discharge imminent! Warning! Warning!"  
I guess that's my signal to take the serum.  
Everything goes well and the beeping and voice stop.  
I look around a bit more. And I find a mirror. I examine my body. It looks very different from the others. Metallic parts all-around my body. But the fleshy parts are soft.  
I try to take the blade out. It's not coming.  
I try different ways to get it out. I then imagine the moment when I was fighting the soldiers. And just like that it came out. I had more time to examine it. It was very sharp but it did not cut me. And it made me wonder what else might be hiding inside my body. Or is it even mine?  
Malinda comes in.  
Donny:" Sorry but can you knock next time."  
She apologizes. I put my blade away.  
Malinda: " So you must have a lot of questions. I'll try to answer as many as possible"  
Donny: " Okey emm where is Bruce?"  
Malinda : " He is recovering in the other room, he lost a lot of blood."  
Donny : "Where are we now and who exactly are you and what am I?"  
Malinda: " I would love to go back to that lab and just spend my time there taking care of you but it seems that won't be the case. I am Malinda Becker. The daughter of David Becker. Right now we are in one of The Becker estate buildings. And we are safe here. You Donny or specifically subject 003 are a dead man's brain and spinal cord inside a cyborg body that my dad and his research team made. You are a one of a kind brake through in modern science."  
Donny: " I am a cyborg??"  
Malinda: " Yes you are the first cyborg that has a human brain and spinal cord that hasn't been rejected or gone insane. Originally you were Donny Kepler. 25 year old IT support specialist. You died in 2067 by a unknown man. A knife to the neck. We were looking for someone exactly like you. And we were able to bring you back but a different. I hope you aren't mad or anything"  
Donny : " wow okay this is a lot to process. Was my family okay with this?"  
Malinda : " Sadly you did not have any relatives. You lived alone in a one room apartment. And our investigation lead to only one friend. Richard. Does that ring any bells?"  
Donny : " Sadly no. I can't remember anything about my past life."  
Donny :" but why do I have a blade in my arm?"  
Malinda : " my dad was commissioned by the military to make the next generation of soldiers. But Donny that's not what you have to be anymore. The project is canceled. You won't have to kill anyone."  
Donny: " What about the serum. I need it to live but there is only one bag of it left. What is going to happen to me?"  
Malinda: " everything is going to be okay. I already put together a team of scientist to reverse engineer the serum since the lab was blown up by the enemy. And no we don't know who attacked. We are on it"  
Malinda: " You should get some sleep. We have a lot to do starting tomorrow. Get some sleep."  
Donny: " okay and I am sorry about your father"  
Malinda: " Thank you Donny!"  
Malinda left and I definitely could not sleep after hearing all of that. Watching out of the window I see a busy city. Thousands of flashing lights and the only thing I could think of is are these really my eyes that I am seeing all of this.  
After observing the city from above I really wanted to see it from below as well. But the door was locked. And the next logical thing I think of is jumping out of the window.  
I slide the window open and standing on the edge I feel alive.  
I jump. I was at least 400 meters above ground. And just when I jumped a beeping started in my head. It was different than before with the serum. My legs changed and my back and neck were embraced. I slam into the ground leaving a massive hole into the pavement. But I am uninjured. I feel free and alive. Like I can do anything. Because of the fall I broke my pants. Now everyone can see I am different. I try to hide it using my hoodie.  
Luckily no one saw me fall. Because I fell into an empty alleyway.  
There are a lot of people here. They are all looking at me funny. I keep walking and observing the area. There are a lot of shops everywhere.  
I bump into some guys and they aren't happy about that.  
Guy 1: " what's the big idea pal. You looking for a fight or something?"  
Donny: " oh no sorry I was extracted by the shops and did not see you."  
Guy 2 : " you do know who we are right. A simple sorry won't cut it."  
Guy 1: " follow me pal we are gonna have a little chat in the alley over there. Nice and private.  
Four guys push me into the ally. I feel hostility.  
One of the guys tries to punch me. I block him with my right hand and my entire body changes just like with the soldiers.  
My blade comes out. But my right hand changes as well this time. It is glowing blue and came apart like when I am taking my blade out.  
Guy 1: " hey what the fuck is this. That guy ain't human. Run guys."  
Just as they start to run I think to myself. No one should know I exist. There can't be any witnesses. I made a big mistake coming down here. I have to silence them.  
The first guy that started running I roundhouse kick his head off. The others are freaking out. One of them pulls out a gun and starts shooting at me. I dodge the bullets and grab his gun with my right hand, melting it instantly, I am guessing because my hand is all weird and blue. I grab his head and it instantly explodes.  
Donny: " wow what the fuck am I. I didn't know I could do that."  
The other two start begging for theyre life.  
Donny: " Sorry you have seen too much and I can't have rumors going around about me."  
I cut off both of their heads.  
I hear Malinda screaming: " Donny what the hell are you doing??"  
Donny: " They saw me. You have to understand. I had to do this do protect myself."  
Malinda: " No Donny you didn't. I am sorry about this"  
She presses a button I hear a loud beep and a sharp pain in my head and I instantly pass out.


End file.
